the_wrong_mansfandomcom-20200213-history
Mathew Baynton
Mathew John "Mat" Baynton (Credited as Mathew Baynton): In addition to portraying Sam Pinkett, he and fellow actor, James Corden, who portrays Phil Bourne, is one of two creators of the series The Wrong Mans. Biography Born in Essex England, as the youngest of three sons. (credit goes to Wikiapedia) Baynton graduated with a first from the Rose Bruford College of Speech and DramaDissertation and later trained in clowning at École Philippe Gaulier in Paris, France. In an interview with Metro, Baynton explained his motivation: "The performing instinct came from making my family laugh, so I’ve always been drawn to the funny side of things. Comedy is really rewarding." He teamed with friend and fellow Gavin & Stacey alumnus James Corden to create, write and star in The Wrong Mans, a comedy-thriller for BBC Two that premiered in autumn 2013. The series is co-produced by online television provider Hulu.com in the US where it premiered in November 2013. The first six-part series proved a critical and commercial success and both Baynton and Corden have confirmed that a second series is in the works. Baynton is also familiar as one of the stars of the hit children's television series Horrible Histories, appearing over all five series as a singer, actor and occasional writer. Other notable roles include the recurring character of Deano in Gavin & Stacey and co-starring as Chris in the Darren Boyd sitcom vehicle Spy. Along with the five other members of the Horrible Histories starring cast, Baynton is also the co-creator, -writer and -star of Yonderland, an eight-part family fantasy comedy series that premiered on Sky1 on 10 November 2013. He will co-star with the same troupe in Bill, a BBC-produced family comedy film based loosely around the early life of William Shakespeare. Filming began in February 2014 and the film is due for release in early 2015. In addition, Baynton appeared at the 2013 Edinburgh Fringe Festival, starring in the world premiere of Tom Basden's play Holes. He will reprise his role of Gus in a London revival of the same play in summer 2014. Alongside his acting career, he is a member of the band Special Benny as a vocalist, guitarist and bassist. Their debut album Toys was released in 2010. He has also performed as a solo act under the name Dog Ears. His debut solo EP, So It Goes, was launched in November 2011.Dogears It consists of four self-penned songs: "The Howling", "Like Rain", "Onwards Onwards" and "Mrs Winchester". Personal Life Baynton is close to is fellow Horrible Histories- actors. Together they created an 8 episode series called "Yonderland" His son, Bo, made a cameo appearance as baby Mary Queen of Scots, in the series Horrible Histories, and was born in the Spring of 2011. Baynton said in an interview that he wouldn't mind if his son Bo became an actor himself, following in dad's footsteps. Bo's appearance isn't exactly an acting debut, but more of a cameo debut. Trivia *Bo's mother's name is unknown * Jim Howick, who portrays Chris, is a fellow actor who played along side Baynton in the series Horrible Histories * "Mathew" is the French spelling of "Matthew", Baynton's nick name is Mat. Many people misspell his name "matt", in "Tooty's Wedding" (were he acts along side another fellow Horrible Histories actor ), he's credited as "Matthew Baynton"